The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical devices, and more particularly, to electrical devices that utilize flexible connectors.
Electrical devices such as transformers and inductors are utilized in many applications to convert power and filter input and output signals. Transformers and inductors require numerous electrical conductors in a desired arrangement to provide the desired functionality. Often, creating and arranging the numerous electrical conductors is expensive and difficult.